


Memories of My Admiration

by A_Mumblebee



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mumblebee/pseuds/A_Mumblebee
Summary: Wirt met dipper at an after school theatre program. Dipper leads wirt to gravity falls and wirt finds some things he has seen before ans some thing better unseen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight and I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story and the summery is so bad but lets see where my bad writing takes us. !Edit! So I wasnt happy with how I wrote this so I started editing and 347 words because 1200 so I hope that better!

Wirt closed the door behind him and leaned against it as he heard the sounds of the school bus drive away. Greg ran ahead of him and was already grabbing food from the pantry.

“Greg Don't eat too much, you'll get a stomach ache”

“Okie dokie Wirt” the little boy said as he ran upstairs with at least 3 granola bars and a pack of fruit snacks.  
Wirt didn't care too much for it. He was distracted by the events that had happened earlier at school. 

As a sophomore he had enrolled into the schools theatre program. After the unknown he wanted as many after school activities as he could so his mind would have no time to wander.  
Later in the year he had made many friends including a bubbly new kid with long brunette hair and a knack for headbands.  
Sara had introduced them after Wirt and Sara’s romantic relationship had ended. Wirt remained Sara's friend but ever since then she had tried to get Wirt to date some new girl . something about “getting out there, trying new things” but he had tried enough new things along with the theatre program.  
The girl's name was Mabel and Wirt soon found out she had a twin brother who was also in the theatre program. 

By their juniors Dipper and Wirt had become good friends. They were inseparable but that isn't what distracted Wirt on this Friday evening.  
What bothered him was the conversation that had happened at his locker between classes, Dipper wanted to talk.

 _That means something bad_ Wirt thought, he tends to overthink things. _He doesn't want to be friends anymore he doesn't want to.._ His thoughts were cut short buy the sound of a notification.  
Dipper : **Be there in 5**

“Crud” Wirt said aloud 

“What is it Wirt?” Greg said from the stairwell holding his beloved pet frog

“Oh, its nothing but um” Wirt paused as looked at his phone “I'm having Dipper over” 

“Are you going to tell him about your little crush?” 

“Greg no! Please don't bring that up at all, ever. Especially while Dipper is here I dont want to ruin anything”

“alrighty big bro” the little boy said “I'm going to put Jason thunderburger in hats”

“Ok Greg” Wirt said as he watched him run up the stairs.

Wirt went to the mirror in the entryway and fixed his hair and made sure his face was looking decent. Before he could even turn around the door bell rung, making him jump.  
“Hey dip!” Wirt said as he flung over the door. Dipper stood in the doorway with his bike at his side. _He must have biked his way over_ Wirt thought  
“Hey Wirt, lets go to your room” Dipper said while leaning his bike against the brick and stepping inside.  
They both ran up the stairs and walked into the first room, Wirt closing the door behind him. 

“So..”  
“So...” Dipper repeated  
“Why did you want to talk? And why couldn't you say it at school”

“I wasn't sure you would be up for it but I guess there is no turning back now”

Dipper sat down on the bed and Wirt sat at his chair next to his messy desk. They both looked at their hands while Wirt awaited his further statement.

“I'm going to gravity falls again this summer and I want you to go with me.” 

Dipper stared at Wirt, who looked shocked to say the least. Wirt had a million things running through his mind but the first thing he said was,

“I would love too”  
\---

The two boys got some snacks and sodas and went back upstairs, planning how the hell they were going to convince Wirt’s parents to send him up to Oregon for 6 weeks. 

“Well I have had a 3.5 GPA all year”

“Wirt, you have always had the best grades, That hasn't changed. We need to prove that you are _‘I can travel alone with my best friend' material_ ” he changed his voice to a mocking kind of tone.

“If I do an insane amount of chores I can pay my own bus ticket!” Wirt said, springing his head up from it's resting place on his propped up hand

“That could work,” Dipper replied “I could help you, I mean we are kind of going on this trip together so it makes sense I only assisted in your bus fare”

“No you don't have to do that!” Wirt said looking Dipper in the eye. “It's my bus ticket I'll work for it”

“Ticket for what” a third voice chimed in.

Both boys looked at the child in surprise 

“Oh hey Greg! ” Wirt said to his brother who had just entered the room.

“Hey Greg it's nice to see you” Dipper said to the little one.

“What are you guys planning? Is it a surprise party!” Greg said; it came out as more of a statement than a question.

“No, why would a party have tickets? i'll just tell you later.” Wirt said looking more at Dipper than at his brother. “Have you fed your frog yet?” Trying to get him as far away from Dipper as possible so he wouldn't say anything that could cause embarrassment.

“Aw beans” Greg said as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Both Wirt and Dipper turned their heads and made eye contact for a few seconds, before bursting into a chuckling mess.

Dipper ended up staying the night. The two boys talked all about what they would do at gravity falls. Hiking, sightseeing all of the weird things gravity falls had to offer. Documenting was one of the things Dipper was excited about. He seemed to always have some kind of notebook or pad to write interesting things in. Wirt found it quirky.

After awhile Dipper started telling stories of what he and his sister Mabel did their first summer and the one after. He told stories about the beasts and magical things that made no scientific sense. Every once in a while he would say something that reminded Wirt of the worst time of his life, the unknown. 

Wirt clenched the hem of his shirt and bit his lip whenever Dipper mentioned something that sounded harmful. And Dipper noticed. Dipper would always stop and ask Wirt if he was okay but looking into the brown pools of Dippers eyes calmed him down. 

Oh man gravity falls would be exciting.  
\---  
Wirt slept on the floor and Dipper grudgingly took the bed. Wirt said “you are a guest and I will not have a guest sleep on the floor” even though there was enough room on the bed for two. Neither of them admitted that. 

Greg came in early in the morning jumping and demanding that Wirt make breakfast because “only Wirt makes the best chocolate waffles” so the boys had to get up.

“Good morning Wirt, Dipper” his father said without looking up from his paper. “sleep well?”

“Yes sir” Dipper replied.

“Oh please don't sir me, just call me Matt”

“Dad I'm making waffles, do you want any?” Wirt cut in.

“No thanks I already ate, it's noon ya know?” his father said, turning the page on the paper and adjusting his glasses. 

“Oh dear oh my I guess it is” Greg said cheerfully, not really paying attention to the conversation as he rampaged the pantry for chocolate chips. “Wirt come help me get the stuff for your waffles!”

“I'm coming!”

Dipper looked at the scene unfold around him. Wirt was cooking breakfast and Greg was attempting to help. _This is a good morning he thought a great one by any standards._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and wirt at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been super sick but I wanted to get this out before spring break bc ill be in Mexico for a week

By the next week, wirt had convinced his parents to let him go to gravity falls with dipper. They liked dipper well enough, he was always pretty trustworthy and they had never seen wirt bond with someone so much before. 

Wirt walked into the school building with a huge grin on his face. Dipper noticed right away. It's _Monday, why is wirt so happy on a Monday_ dipper thought.

“What's up smiley”dipper said to wirt as he walked over to the table. 

Wirt sat down next to dipper and the smile on his face only grew wider. 

“Guess who is going to gravity falls this summer?”

“OH MY GOD REALLY?!” Dipper squealed.

Mabel, who was sitting at the same table squealed as well “I'm so excited to show you everything! You can meet my pig waddles!”

“I can't wait! We still have almost 2 months left so..”

“So we need to start planning activities right away!” Mabel said, cutting him off. Dipper and wirt let out a chuckle as she pulled out a piece of paper. The morning bell rung before she could write anything down. 

\---  
Wirt and dipper had third period algebra together. They were working on substitution and elimination or something in groups. Dipper excelled at math while wirt dreaded it.

“You have to plug in the formula for y where it is in the second equation” dipper said while writing on his own paper.

“Everything you just said made me want to set myself on fire. Tutor me please” wirt groaned. 

“I'm trying to tutor you, it's just replacing the variable in the..” wirt slammed his head on the desk before dipper could finish, alerting the attention of their teacher

“Is everything alright boys? Do you need help?” She called from her desk. 

“No thank you Mrs. Summers” the teens said in unison.

They both stayed in silence for a while, wirt finally starting to understand basic algebra. Dipper finished his worksheet early and went to help dipper again after watching him struggle for a minute. It ended up him finishing the assignment for wirt so he would get a better grade.   
Wirt thanked him but would rather have dipper hover over him like he did. It was endearing.   
Sara was also in this math class and she came up to the boys when they were all done with their work to talk.   
Dipper would never admit it, but he was jealous of sara. He knew that she didn't like him romantically but they had become good friends. Dipper knew they had been friends for a long time and how they had even dated for a short while but she knew him well. They grew up in the same town and dipper was the outsider who had just moved from california not too long ago.

Wirt noticed dipper wasn't joining in on the conversation.

“Hey dip, you okay?”

Dipper looked up into wirts eyes. “O-Oh yeah, just lost in thought I guess” 

“Okay dip-n dots” Sara said to him. 

\---   
This time, wirt came to dipper’s house to hang out. They normally wouldn't go to eachothers house on a Monday but they had group homework and they needed to confirm with dipper's parents that wirt could go. And call their grunkle Stan.

They walked in the door with Mabel not far behind. 

“Who wants to help me with debate team?” Mabel said, placing her bag on the floor and pulling out a blue folder and setting it on the table. 

“Sorry sis, we got our own homework to do” 

“yeah we need to do stuff for our own classes.” wirt chimed in. 

“Well okay i'll see you guys later”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and update as soon as possible and spring break is in to days so.... Soon maybe


End file.
